Many businesses use call-handling or call-distributing systems as part of their enterprise. Call centers may provide part of their customer interaction. For example, a utility company may use a call-handling system to receive service requests. A mail order catalog may use a call-handling system to take orders. A medical office may use a call-handling system to make appointments. Computer hardware and software firms may use a call-handling system to provide customer support.
When an incoming call is received at a call center or enterprise site, call server may route the call to an available agent. This may be done on a first in first out basis. In other words, the agent who has been free the longest time is assigned to service the next incoming call. The agent is then connected to the caller so that the agent may assist the caller. If the call is directed to a specific person or number, the call may be directed directly to a telephone associated with that person.